On the Bench, Near the Store
by Rainheart344
Summary: I was to late. Len got her first. Mikuo/Rin, hinted Len/Gumi. One-shot


**Because I get random ideas while sitting home on Sundays. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Look at the name of the site.**

* * *

**Mikuo's POV:**

I haven't been at this school long. I've been here long enough to develop a crush on a girl named Rin, who is in most of my classes.

The problem is the boy she's always hanging around. He looks almost exactly like her, but I haven't really talked to him since most of his classes are on a different floor of the school.

My sister Miku has gotten to know Rin, so sometimes I'm tempted to ask Miku about her.

So right now, I'm in eighth period gym, the only class I shared with the boy who looks like Rin. Rin is in the class too.

"Today you're going to need partners. We're going to practice passing a basketball."

I looked around frantically to find a partner. Rin was with the boy who looked like her. I looked around to see who wasn't paired up with anyone yet. The only one who didn't have a partner was a girl who I'd made friends with on my first day, named Gumi.

"Partners?" Gumi laughed slightly. I shrugged.

"Sure."

We got a basketball and started passing. My gaze drifted to Rin and her partner...

Then I felt the ball hit me in the face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Mikuo?" Gumi asked, helping me up.

"Ow..."

"Sorry," Gumi gained a small smirk. "I knew you were watching Rin."

I felt my face grow bright red. "H-how-"

"-Could I tell you were looking at her? You certainly weren't looking at Len, Kaito or Gakupo," Gumi laughed.

"Alright! Gym's over, go get changed." We all started heading to the locker rooms, with me mulling over the names Gumi had mentioned.

I knew Kaito and Gakupo. We were friends. Len must've been the boy Rin was paired with.

I quickly changed and made my way out to the bus. I sat, I was one of the first on the bus. The only other people that were on the bus was the bus driver, a girl named Teto and Neru and Nero, the twins who were obsessed with texting.

Rin came onto the bus next, followed by the boy who was probably Len. They sat down behind me. I could make out bits of what they were saying.

"-Fine, I'll pick up some bananas," By the way Rin said that, I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, because last time I had to pick up oranges for you," Said the voice who was probably Len. His voice wasn't much deeper than Rin's. Wow. I met Kaito's brother when I went to his house once and let me tell you, Akaito had a pretty deep voice even though he was only sixteen years old. A year older than me.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I looked up to see Kaito.

"Sure."

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the dark street. Home was too confusing for me to think, what with Miku almost burning the house down while trying to make leek soup and our parents barely ever being home.

I sat down on a bench. It was near a convenience store and under a street light. I hung my head back and sighed again. Why did Len have to get her first? Before I realized, I felt a tear slip off my face and onto my jeans. I wiped my face. Len had gotten her first; I was to late, and even though we were good friends, we've only known each other for a few months.

I really couldn't stop the tears now, so I kept wiping them on my dark blue sweatshirt.

"Mikuo, are you okay?" I'm an idiot.

A total idiot.

I sat down near a store, knowing Rin had to get bananas for Len for some reason. Was it a coincidence? Or did I sit here, knowing very well no one in our grade had a driver's license, knowing this was the only store within walking distance?

"Mikuo?" It was either get up and run, tell Rin what was wrong, or try my best to look happy. I took the last choice.

I put on my best fake smile. "I'm fine. I-i'm f-fine-" I broke off, with my voice cracking slightly.

Rin sat beside me, putting the grocery bag down. "What's wrong, because you obviously aren't fine?"

I took a deep breath and my voice shook slightly as I spoke. "I-i h-have a cr-crush on y-you, b-but I k-keep seeing y-you with th-that g-guy."

"You mean Len? He's my brother, silly!" Rin laughed. "You thought I liked him."

I blushed. I felt like a real idiot now. "Y-yeah, sorta."

Rin laughed again. "Well, I'll have you know, he was kinda jealous of you today, because-don't tell anyone- he has a crush on Gumi."

I laughed. "I feel like an idiot."

Rin smiled, and before I knew it, I felt her lips on mine. I felt my face grow bright red and she smirked as we pulled away.

"W-what the heck was that?" I asked, my face still bright red.

Rin smirked. "Just proving I love you too."

* * *

**Len's(Had to do it) POV: **

"Lenny! I'm back and I have the bananas~!" I closed my textbook and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Rin looked up from the grocery bags she was emptying. Her face was slightly red.

"Here!" A bunch of bananas were thrown at me, and they hit me in the face.

"Oww..." Rin's face was above mine. "Why is your face red?" I laughed slightly.

"Uh.. Well," Rin twiddled her thumbs as she looked at her shoes and turned even redder. "I kinda...kissed Mikuo..."

"You mean that teal haired guy? Miku's brother?"

"Yeah... Funny story."

"Please tell," I said with laugh as I stood.

"Well, I went to the store.. An' I saw Mikuo on a bench and he was crying soikindawentovertofindoutwha twaswrongandhesaid-" I cut Rin off.

"Jeez, Rin, slow down." I laughed.

'I kinda went over to find out what was wrong and said he thought we were 'together' and has a crush on me soikindakissedhim." Rin said the last part quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"I...Kinda... kissedhim."

"Wha?"

"I kissed him. There. Done. I said it."

"He thought we were 'together'? Jeez, people have dirty minds?"

"Well, he's never met you..."

"Yeah, I know but still. Just let him know, if he breaks your heart, I _will _break his neck."

"Please, you couldn't hurt a fly," Rin laughed and I threw an orange that was on the table at her.

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
